


half storm and half something else

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Teamwork, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare that SHIELD teams Maria up with Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half storm and half something else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



It's rare that SHIELD teams Maria up with Melinda. So when it happens, Maria greets Melinda and they get to work. They have to break into a compound and Maria hacks into the security system to get them inside. She follows behind Melinda with her gun in hand as they take out goons.

They move seamlessly together until they find their target.

Later, Maria invites Melinda out for a drink. They sit at a bar with drinks in hand.

"Here's to another win," Maria says.

Melinda chuckles and clinks her glass against Maria's. "Here's to your new promotion in SHIELD."


End file.
